


Truths of the Past

by CeruleanMisha



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: April and Andy's Love Will Prevail, Canon Divergent, F/M, Long lost child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanMisha/pseuds/CeruleanMisha
Summary: A young woman shows up at Andy and April's door one Sunday afternoon. Who is she and what does she want?I am taking prompt requests in comments.Click here for to see my prompt table.Request one or two or five or ten, as many as you want! Feel free to request a specific situation/time frame/verse that I write. Most will be April/Andy, but other P&R characters, as well as OC, and my headcanon for future children may appear.





	1. To Protect Him (Prompt: Sunday)

Sundays were for ordering pizza and drinking beer while they watched Johnny Karate's Super Awesome Musical Explosion Show. Andy's show was the number one kid's program in the southern Indiana market, and his Johnny Karate persona was the top most requested birthday party guest for kids under the age of 12. Andy fit right in with his target audience, though much bigger than the children, he had an innocence that allowed him to relate to kids in a way most adults couldn't. 

He worked at the studio three days a week, and part time at the Park's department the other two week days. He usually had two, sometimes thee parties booked on Saturday. Sunday was a day for staying home, cuddling with April on the couch or in bed. Sometimes they decided to try and tackle some shopping or some other bucket list item of Andy's, but mostly they stayed home and enjoyed each other.

"Watching you on TV makes me so hot, babe," April shut off the television and shifted to press herself against Andy. Even though Johnny Karate was a kid's show, it was Andy and she loved him and his childish antics. The show wasn't quite his dream to be a rock star, but it was making him a local celebrity, at least, and that was a start. Maybe he would transition to bona fide rock star in time. April sure as hell wasn't going to tell him to give up that dream.

"You're like a serious super star now," she purred and nipped at his earlobe. "And you're all mine." A single finger traveled down his chest. His hands caressed her shoulders, and he was just leaning in to kiss her lips when a knock at the door interrupted them. "Ignore it," April said, even though she knew he wouldn't. 

He kissed her, but he was already pulling away and tugging his Mouse Rat T-shirt back into place. April groaned and flopped back on the couch, but she smiled at him because he looked back at her. "Fine, but you owe me," she said, and licked her lips suggestively, then gave way to a pout. 

From where she sat on the couch, she couldn't quite see the front door. She wasn't really interested in whoever was there. Most likely it was someone selling something. She should probably check and make sure Andy didn't buy a dozen boxes of every flavor of girl scout cookies, or whatever they were selling, but she just really didn't want to be bothered. She wanted to stay where she was and wait for him to come back so they could pick up where they left off.

"Andy Dwyer?" she heard a woman's voice. Actually a young woman. Like a teenager. Probably a fan. They'd had a few show up at their door. Of course Andy thought it was awesome when that happened, because it made him feel super special and important. And April had a hard time discouraging anything that made Andy feel important.

"Andy Dwyer, Johnny Karate, Burt Macklin," Andy said, his voice carrying the thread of excitement she knew so well. He loved being recognised, or sought out because of the show. He was born to be a celebrity, at least as long as April was there to make sure no one took advantage of him. It would be way too easy, because he was super innocent in a lot of ways, and it was only a matter of time before someone tried to dupe him.

"I'm only interested in Andy Dwyer," the young woman said. April craned her neck to try and see her, but even when she leaned back far enough that she could see the door, all she could see was Andy's broad backside blocking her view. She sighed, annoyed that she felt compelled to get up, but she got to her feet and padded over to the floor, instinctively sliding an arm around Andy's waist when she saw the woman there.

She was young. April had never been a good judge of someone's age, but she figured fifteen, maybe sixteen. Dressed in a cut off shirt, jeans and heels, her hair and make up done up to try and look older than she was. She kind of looked like a slut, April decided. Definitely not the sort of kid the Johnny Karate show catered to, and it made April feel strangely territorial toward Andy to see her there, stating she was interested in talking to Andy, not his alter ego.

"Okay. I'm Andy," Andy stated. He glanced at April when she settled beside him, but didn't really react to her being there. "How can I help you? Do you want an autograph?" 

The girl shook her head. "No. I know this is going to sound crazy, but -"

April took a step forward, effectively putting Andy behind her. She was considerably smaller than him, but she was his protector. Sometimes he was too sweet and trusting to know when someone was trying to pull one over on him, and even though this girl had yet to make a claim or demand or whatever, April knew she was trying to dupe her husband. Johnny Karate was a money maker, and this wasn't the first person to sniff around looking for a hand out. 

"We're not interested," April stated, and moved to shut the door. Andy protested behind her, but she didn't react to him. She hated trying to explain to him how some people were just not good people. No matter how many times he saw proof of that, he always believed the next one had good intentions. 

The girl put her hand out to stop the door from slamming in her face. "My name is Ashley," she stated. Her green eyes flickered from April to Andy. "Sara Weiss is my mother."

"Hey, I know Sara Weiss!" Andy said, bouncing a little on his toes. April put a hand to his chest. She knew what was coming next. He was so innocent, and she loved him anyway. Even when his innocence translated to ignorance and stupidity. She knew he had no idea what the girl, Ashley if that was even her real name, was going to say next.

"Don't say it." April shook her head. She put a little pressure behind her hand to try to get Andy to back up. He was a brick wall, though. He was too big and too solid for her to make him budge unless or until he wanted to. 

"April, babe? You're being rude," Andy said. "Sara was my prom date, she was my first girlfriend." April sighed. She knew Andy had been with other women before her. She tried to block that out. She didn't want to think about it because he was her husband. He was the love of her life. Not someone else's. 

"I don't have anywhere else to go," Ashley said. "My mom always told me what an awesome guy you are." 

"And what?" April turned, putting her back to Andy, and pressing herself up against him in defiance and an effort to protect him. "You thought you'd come here and he'd take you in and...what? Give you money?"

She shook her head. Her bright eyes flickered, looking up at Andy who was standing there wide eyed and open mouthed, and back to April. "No, no. Nothing like that." She blinked back tears and took a half step backward. "I'm sorry. I...Andy is my father."


	2. Do You Drink Coffee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After April slams the door in Ashley's face, she has a change of heart. Kind of.

"Babe, I can't believe you just..." Andy gestured at the door, which April had closed. A young woman was on the other side of the door. Outside, in the cold. She said Andy was her father, and April had just slammed the door in her face. And now she stood between Andy and the door. 

She held her gaze, cold and hard and steady, on Andy. April was small, but fierce. And never more fierce than when she was protecting Andy. Only this time, Andy thought she was being ridiculous. Why would she have to protect him from his own teenage daughter?

"She's not your daughter, Andy. She's lying." April's eyes were hard, but her words were soft. 

"But she said..." Andy started. His hand raised and reached out toward the door. In stark contrast to April's stiff demeanor, he was loose and hopeful. In all the years she had been married to Andy, she'd really only seen him lose his positive and often somewhat childlike outlook on life a handful of times. He was just such a good, honest and pure, amazing man. And it killed her to think someone was trying to take advantage of him now. But someone was. And she was on the other side of the front door claiming to be his child. 

"I know what she said," April sighed. How was she going to explain this to Andy without coming off as a complete bitch? He was so sweet and gullible and he loved everyone. The thought that this girl could be lying would never cross his mind. "And she's lying. She's looking for a handout. You have a super awesome and successful TV show. You're a celebrity here in Pawnee. She just wants your money, Andy."

Andy shook his head, his eyes wide and showing confusion and shock and annoyance and any number of things. Most of them were not good, and directed at April. April knew she didn't deserve him. He sure as hell wasn't the sort of guy she ever imagined she'd be with long term. He was too happy, too sweet, too positive. He saw the good in everyone and everything. Before he discovered his Johnny Karate alter ego, he'd thought show shining in Pioneer Hall was the greatest job in the world. It would take one sick person to try to exploit someone like Andy. 

"Can't we just talk to her? It's cold outside. And she came all this way..." 

April sighed. She knew the angle. Appeal to his sympathies. It wasn't hard to do. Anyone who paid attention at all knew he was a good man with a big heart. And with a super successful TV show and children's party performer career, it wasn't hard to figure out he was probably making a decent amount of money. April wasn't just his wife, she was also his manager. She knew exactly what was in his bank account. 

It wasn't a lot, by any means. They weren't set up for life and retirement. But they could put a couple of kids through school. Of course, April imagined those kids they put through school would be their own kids. Her kids, if she had any. She was still sitting on the fence about that. On the one hand, she wanted to raise a big, amazing family with Andy. On the other hand, she didn't want to go through the hell of pregnancy and giving birth and having a screaming, squirming brat to look after. 

But that didn't mean she wanted them showing up at the door full grown with one hand out asking for money and the other out asking for the car keys. She sighed again. It wasn't much, but it made her feel a little better than just breathing. "Fine. I'll let her in so we can talk. But you? You keep your mouth shut. She's playing you, and if you open your mouth you'll play right into it. It's not your fault, Andy. You're such an amazing person. You can't help but trust everyone. So trust me, okay? Trust me and not her."

"Okay." His voice sounded so small, so...uncertain. 

April drew a deep breath. She hated scolding him. He was like an overzealous puppy. Or a small child trying to please his parents. She expelled the breath and all those thoughts and hoped that the girl would be gone when she opened the door. But no such luck. She was there, huddled in her coat like some kind of homeless waif. 

"Andy wants you to come in. For the record, I'm not in favor. But you can come in and get warm. And then you're leaving. Got it?"

Ashley nodded, and relief showed in her features. Features that oddly reminded April of Andy. She hadn't known him when he was a teenager, but she could see shadows of him in this girl's face. She growled internally at herself. She was projecting based on power of suggestion. This girl was not Andy's daughter, she was nothing to him. She was a scam artist seizing an opportunity that looked like a huge payday. April would never concede to anything else.

"Thank you. I just..." April moved back to let the girl into the house. "I appreciate it. it means a lot to me just to meet you," she said her focus turning from April and settling on Andy as she spoke. She looked up at him with wide, bright eyes. Eyes that looked a lot like Andy's own eyes. 

April had told Andy to keep his mouth shut, and Andy was nothing if not literal. He mashed his lips together in demonstration of the fact he wasn't going to talk. But he held his arms out. April didn't tell him he wasn't allowed to hug the girl. She took the hint and moved into the circle of his warm, super protective arms. April glowered at him, but he held the girl tight and his hands rubbed her arms. 

April cleared her throat. Ashley looked at her, and she jerked her thumb toward the kitchen. She stepped out of Andy's arms and followed April to the kitchen, with Andy falling into step behind her. April pointed to one chair, then another and the two of them sat down. "Do you drink coffee? I can put a pot on." 

"That would be nice. Thank you." At least she seemed to have manners. But April still wasn't buying it. She might vaguely resemble Andy, but that didn't mean anything. In the right light, any one person could resemble someone else. 

April cleaned out the previous filter and set a new batch to brew. "Andy's not allowed to drink coffee this late in the day. It makes him hyper and then he doesn't sleep." 

"I can believe that," Ashley nodded. "My mom always said he was a ball of nonstop energy." She looked from April to Andy, her gaze going soft as she looked at him. "You told him not to talk didn't you? Mom also said he was very literal. I think it's adorable," she said, flashing a small smile at Andy. 

April moved away from the counter and went to stand against Andy, pressing against his body where he sat. He put his arm around her waist, and she smiled a little smile. She slid her arm around his neck, her fingers snaking into the collar of his shirt to stroke his shoulder under the thin material of this T-shirt. Positioned like this, they presented a united front. No one and nothing could shake them. "Do you have proof? To back up this ridiculous claim that you're his daughter?"

She didn't react to the question the way April thought she would. There was no flinch, no look of terror or dread. "Well, Mom didn't put his name on my birth certificate. And legally, my stepdad is my father. But he's..." She trailed off, looked down, and it took her a few seconds to recollect herself and lift her head. She blinked and pushed her hair back, and seemed to find renewed strength. "Anyway, I'm willing to submit to a blood test. That's the only way we can ever really know for sure anyway, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It is." April really didn't expect such a quick agreement. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe this girl _was_ Andy's child. And if so...what did that mean for her, in the long run? Andy wanted kids so bad. He'd mentioned it time and again. April was the one who said no, and shut that down. She was the one denying him what he wanted more than anything in the world, and now it seemed like what he wanted was sitting right there in front of him. 

Except he'd missed out on the whole childhood part of it. And that was just wrong. It was one thing when a man didn't want anything to do with the child, but Andy wasn't that guy. He would have been there for her. He would have stepped up, even then. Even if he'd been a teenager at the time. He was one of the good ones, but he hadn't had the chance. April was still inclined to think he hadn't been given that chance because this girl was absolutely not his flesh and blood. 

She moved her hand from under his shirt to finger the curls that clung to the back of his neck. "All right. I'll call around and get that set up." Because she was damn sure going to be the one to arrange it, with a doctor and a lab of her choosing. She didn't trust this girl and whoever she might be working with, not to bribe the lab and pay for the results they wanted. She saw it on TV all the time. 

No one was going to dupe her husband. Not on her watch.


	3. Deep Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April listens to what Ashley has to say, and makes a decision that will affect the rest of her life with Andy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of internalising from April's POV.

"So, why now?" April asked. She poured two cups of coffee, and put sugar and creamer on the table so Ashley could doctor it up the way she wanted. April drank hers black. She gave Andy a glass of milk before she sat down next to him, between him and Ashley. 

Ashley put a generous amount of cream and sugar into her coffee, so that it turned a pale brown when she stirred it, just like Andy when he was allowed to have coffe. And honestly, he could have it if he really wanted it. She wasn't going to chastise him and refuse to let him have it. But it made him bounce off the walls almost literally, and if he drank it this time of day, he'd never sleep.

"I'm sixteen. I finally got my license so I could drive over here." 

"Whose car did you drive?" April asked. It was important to her. She was pretty sure this girl didn't have a car of her own. 

"My mom's," Ashley answered without hesitation. April felt like the answer was a little too rehearsed. "My stepdad thinks I'm at a job interview." 

April studied the young woman for a moment. She'd said she was sixteen now. Probably recently turned sixteen. The timing, at least in general terms, matched up to a prom night baby. Augh. She really did not like to think about Andy being with anyone else. Not even way back when, when he was a stupid teenager. Knowing he'd been with other women before her was one thing. Seeing the proof of it sitting right in front of her was another thing. 

She hated that even sixteen years after the fact, and without ever even meeting Sara Weiss, April felt incredibly jealous of her. It wasn't right, and it wasn't fair that she might have had Andy's first child. That was April's right, as his wife, if she chose to have kids. And right now, she was wishing she'd had them already. 

What if he left her because of this? What if he decided he hated her because she hadn't given him a child yet? He wanted a huge family, she knew that. She knew it and she had denied him those babies. If she'd started when they got married, they could have several by now. Especially if they had them two or three at a time like Ben and Leslie did. 

She sighed, pulling her thoughts back to the present, and the young woman in front of her. Andy's daughter. God, how was that even possible? It was wrong on so many levels. She took Andy's hand in hers and gave a squeeze. She knew it was killing him to sit there and be quiet, but she'd told him not to talk, and he wouldn't talk until she told him he could. 

She kept her focus on Ashley, but looking at her it was hard not to get lost in thoughts of the children she'd never had. "Why? Would he be upset if he knew you were here?"

"Yes." Ashley sighed. She ran a hand through her hair, pausing at the back of her neck in a gesture very much like Andy. :My mom used to talk about my real dad all the time, when I was little. But then she married my step dad when I was seven and she stopped talking about Andy because he didn't want her talking about him. He said he was my dad now, and the other guy didn't exist. But he's wrong because you do exist," Ashely turned her focus from April to Andy. "And more than anything I just really wanted to meet you." 

April sighed. She gave Andy a look and a nod. It wasn't entirely fair of her to make him sit there and not say a word. Honestly, she hadn't expected him to be completely silent.

"I'm happy to meet you too," Andy said, and this time he was the one giving April's hand a firm squeeze. She knew she didn't have anything to worry about. Andy wasn't going to leave her. As strongly as she believed that, she also knew it was possible that he might. She needed to get this girl out of her kitchen, out of her house, so she could be alone with Andy. So she could tell him she wanted to have a baby. So she could ask him to get her pregnant, and start the family he'd always dreamed of.

Except that might make her seem desperate. And she wasn't. Not yet. But depending on how things went with this girl, she felt like losing Andy to this other family was a very real possibility, and that scared her. A lot. So much that she was willing to over look her own fears and concerns about having babies, and just go for it. She'd give him five, even ten kids if that was what he wanted. Whatever he wanted, she'd give it to him. 

She'd give him anything and everything. Whatever it took, just to hold on to him. Not because she felt like he was hers, and she owned him. Nothing like that. She loved him. She was the half that made her whole. His unwavering optimism complimented her negative outlook. His bouncy happy energy countered her gloom and doom outlook. But it was even more than that. He always knew what she needed, and he gave selfishly of himself to give her what she needed. She thought she did the same for him, but now realised she had withheld the one thing he truly wanted. 

And maybe she wasn't entirely ready to give it to him, but she would anyway, because what if having his baby now was the only way to keep him by her side? She'd make that sacrifice. She'd make it time and again if she had to. It was a huge price to pay to keep him, but the good things in life were worth huge sacrifices. Andy was damn near the best thing she'd ever had in her life, and she was going to fight for him. 

"I should probably head back so my stepdad doesn't get suspicious about where I've been," Ashley smiled a sad little smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Thank you for the coffee and for hearing me out. Here's my cell phone number," she produced a preprinted slip of paper from her purse. "Call me when you set up the blood test." 

Andy stuck his lower lip out in a pout. "I don't want you to leave." 

"Andy." April stood up and leaned against Andy. He was still sitting so they were close to equal height at the moment. That would change when Andy stood, and stood a head taller than April. "She needs to get home."

"I know." He looked from April to Ashley April wasn't sure what she saw in his eyes. Adoration, maybe? She knew he didn't need a blood test to prove she was his child. She said she was, and he believed her without question. Which was why April had to question it. She needed to prove, or disprove it. 

Once Ashley was gone, April turned to Andy and slid her arms around his waist. She pressed herself against him, and sighed softly when he rested his chin at the top of her head. She was a bit smaller than him, but they fit together perfectly. Nothing and no one was going to take that away from her. 

"I love you so much, Andy." 

"I love you too, babe," Andy replied. He was so sweet, so perfect, so innocent. April knew he was going to get hurt by this whole thing, it was just a matter of how, and when. But she knew he wasn't going to emerge from this ordeal unscathed. All she could do was stand by him, hold his hand, and comfort him. She supported him wholly and completely, without fail. 

"I think I'm ready, Andy. I want to give you a child." She pulled back, arms moving so she could take both his hands in hers. She titled her head up to look at him. 

Andy looked down at her, his green eyes shining bright. "You..." He blinked rapidly, his brain trying to process what she was telling him. 

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready to get pregnant and start our family." So what if the catalyst was a random teenager on the doorstep claiming to be Andy's child. The fact was, she felt the desire to give her husband a child. She was ready to start her family with Andy. 

"Okay, babe," he grinned, looking very much like an over eager child. He bounced on his feet and tugged April toward the bedroom. Of course she went with him willingly. It was her idea, after all. Ashley was merely the catalyst, and there was nothing wrong with that. April loved Andy. She totally wanted to have his children.


	4. He's Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April has lunch, and a chat, with Natalie.

April didn't see her sister as often as she'd like. They were both working, and Natalie had a new boyfriend and so much going on that it was just hard to figure out when they were both free. April had cleared her schedule to make time to sit down and have lunch with Natalie.

JJ's Diner was usually a decent place to sit and talk, as long as they avoided the actual lunch hour. The place generally cleared out by two, and April was glad to see that there were only a few other occupied booths when she went in. She asked for a glass of water, and opted to wait for Natalie before she ordered anything else. 

She looked at emails on her phone and checked a new site. Setting the phone aside, she glanced at her watch. Natalie was late. April was starting to think she was going to get stood up when the younger Ludgate sister finally came in. April raised a hand in greeting, so Natalie would see her, and she stood to greet her sister with a hug.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late. I got caught behind an accident," Natalie explained. April assumed it was true, she had no reason to doubt Natalie. 

"It's fine. I'm glad you're here." April could have talked to Leslie. Or even Donna, but she didn't want to bother either of them. 

"Yeah, so what's up?" Natalie asked. She looked up, making eye contact with the waitress and ordering herself a soda. 

April drew a breath. "So, a couple days ago, this girl showed up at the door. And she claims she's Andy's long lost daughter," she felt the thread of discontent in her voice. She still didn't entirely believe it was true. And if it was, why hadn't some come forward sooner? Why hadn't her mother contacted Andy before now? She knew why. Because Andy was a local celebrity now, and that translated to assumed dollar signs. 

"She showed up at your house? That's ballsy," Natalie said. She'd grown up a lot in the last few years, and wasn't quite as apathetic as she'd been as a teenager. 

April nodded. The waitress brought Natalie's drink, and both of them gave their order without even looking at the menu. April took a sip of her water. "Of course Andy's all excited. He thinks it's like the greatest thing ever." 

"Obviously you don't agree with him." 

"No. I don't. I think he's naive. And I think this girl, whether she is or she isn't his daughter, is looking for a quick payout," April said. She was absolutely, one hundred percent convinced it was all about the money. It was the only thing that made sense. That was why this was happening now, right when Andy's career was really taking off.

Natalie sipped her drink. April squirmed a little under the intense scrutiny of her sister's gaze. Natalie pulled her straw up, and pushed it back into the glass before pushing the glass to the side. "What if it's true? What would that mean for you and Andy?"

April lifted a hand to her hair. "Honestly?" She mashed her lips together for a second or two. "I don't know." The words and her eyes were tinged with uncertainty. "But a kid is the one thing he's asked for, and I've said no. And now he might have one, and I don't know how to complete with that."

"So don't." Natalie reached across the table to clasp her sister's arm. April turned her hand over and Natalie gave her fingers a firm squeeze before letting go. "You don't have to compete, April. Andy's already yours. I don't think a child he hasn't known about until now is going to change that. How old is she anyway?"

"Sixteen," April said. "She claims her mother got pregnant on prom night. How cliche is that?" April tried to laugh. It didn't really work out, and she groaned, shifting awkwardly in her seat. 

"Way too cliche," Natalie agreed. "But that shit does happen." And honestly, she could see Andy being careless about birth control. He was a great guy, but he wasn't exactly the sharpest tack in the pack. Oh, he could on occasion spew out the most obscure trivia, but his practical application of things was seriously lacking. Sometimes Natalie wondered what April saw in him, but he was a genuinely good guy, and he loved her sister to the moon and back. He wasn't at all the kind of guy Natalie thought April would settle down with, but she couldn't deny that the two of them were absolutely perfect for each other in the most unexpected ways.

April leaned forward, about to tell Natalie something, when the waitress appeared to drop off their food. She smiled up at her and assured her there wasn't anything more she needed. Natalie did the same and the waitress wandered off. Natalie looked expectantly at her sister, but April seemed to have lost her nerve. 

She stabbed her waffle with the fork, gaze focused on her plate. Natalie was well into her food before April even managed the first bite. She struggled to force herself to chew and swallow. 

"All right," Natalie said. She put her fork down and glowered across the table. "Something's on your mind. Spill." 

April's shoulders slumped, her entire body seeming to curl in on itself. "I told him I want to have a baby."

"But you really don't."

April shifted her feet under the table. Once she stilled, she shifted again. "No. I don't. But what am I supposed to do, Nat? He's not just my husband. He's my best friend. He's, I mean, I wouldn't say he's my everything, I'm not that sappy. But he kind of is. And I'm so scared I'm going to lose him." She dropped her gaze, eyes fixating on the edge of the table. 

Abandoning her food, Natalie moved from her side of the booth to April's side. She flung an arm around her sister and gave April a firm squeeze. She relaxed her grip, but left her arm draped over April's shoulders. "That's not gonna happen, April. He loves you as much as you love him. He's not going to leave you."

"He might.," April said, but that was all she managed. Anything else she might say seemed to be stuck like a lump in her throat. She swallowed hard to force those words back down. 

She drew a trembling breath forced her shoulders up and back. It would be so easy to break down and cry, but they were in public, and April hated to show emotion anywhere, much less where other people could see her. She flexed her fists, then flattened her palms against her thighs. 

Natalie stayed where she was a moment or two before she scooted back over to the other side of the table. "You and Andy, you're going to get through this, April. And you're going to be okay. It's scary now because it's new. But no matter what, that goofball loves you, and that's never going to change." 

April managed a half smile. "I know. He's the best. And he's mine." No one was going to take him away from her. Of course, if anyone could it would be a long lost child, but April wasn't going to let that happen. She was going to fight for him, no matter what it took. Even if it meant she had to get pregnant and bear a child. She wasn't excited about the prospect of it, but she loved him. And she wanted to give him a baby. A new baby had to trump a sixteen-year-old, right? 

She rolled her shoulders until something cracked and popped. "He's mine," she repeated under her breath.

"Yeah, he is," Natalie said. "You know it, he knows it. Everyone who knows you knows it." Really, they had something of a fairytale romance. Kind of. They were an unlikely pair. But they were two halves of a whole that fit perfectly together. 

Andy set the bar pretty damn high for Natalie. She wasn't going to settle for just anyone, because she saw how awesome her brother in law was, and how he supported April no matter what. She wanted that in her relationships too, but unfortunately, at least in her experience, Andy seemed to be one of a kind.

"You know what you have to do, right?" Natalie fixed her eyes on April.

April nodded. "I know, I know." And she did. She needed to talk to Andy. She needed to tell him her fears and concerns so they could work through it all together. Like they figured out everything else that came their way.

"Hey." Natalie smiled. "You got this. You and Andy are gonna be just fine." 

"I know." April looked down at her plate. She'd barely touched the waffle. "Thanks, Nat. I knew you'd give me perspective." She raised her gaze and smiled a genuine smile.


End file.
